What Just Happened?
by iAmSealand
Summary: 3 close friends find Hunny's Usa-chan in America! So what happens when Usa-Chan gets returned and they find themselves at the Host Club? Mayhem! Contains OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hello! This is my FIRST FAN FICTION! *confetti*. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please! **

**I'm still working on this, so this is just a little bit of chapter one!**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sven: AHHHHH! THEY'RE CCCOOOMMINNG!****  
><strong>**Vrenili: **_**what**_** are coming?****  
><strong>**Sven: THE USA-CHANS! AAAAHHHHHHHH!****  
><strong>**FLY: excuse me, **_**what**_** is coming?****  
><strong>**Sven: USA-CHANS!****  
><strong>**fly: what is an usa-chan?****  
><strong>**Vrenili: usa-chans are giant, pink toy bunnys.****  
><strong>**Fly: okay...****  
><strong>**Sven: AAAHHHH! THEY ARE HERE!****  
><strong>** Vrenili and fly turn around, and there are two usa-chans standing over them. One picks Sven up. He yells. The other picks Vrenili and fly up. They yell also. Then they are brought through a portal. The world looks a little different, and now there is only 1 usa-chan that is a normal toy size. It starts walking over to a school. Fly, Vrenili, and Sven follow it. They walk in and see a group of people that are Japanese are. **

**Tamaki: Welcome. Come in. I see you found Hunny senpai's usa-chan. **

_**Hunny comes out of his room. He sees his beloved usa-chan and yells:**_

**Hunny: USA-CHAN! He picks up usa-chan. thank you, you European children. Where in Europe do you come from? **

**Fly: Actually we live in America. Usa-chan brought us here. It was really quite strange Tamaki: you are welcome to stay!**

**Sven: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Fly: be quiet! **

**Sven shuts up quickly.**

**A/N-So, was it good? Bad? C.C is greatly appreciated! :D**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life with the Host club**

Vrenili: Well, first of all, what are your names? I'm Vrenili, and that's Fly and Sven. How long will we be here? and where can we sleep? We don't have any money on us...

_Tamaki introduces himself and everybody else_

Hunny: you can stay at one of our houses! They're big!

Haruhi: not to be rude, but you are not staying at my place…

Hikaru: Yeah, yeah we _know_ you're house is not big-

Tamaki: Don't insult Haruhi like that!

Haruhi: I don't really care by now, I am used to it...

Fly: Ummmm wait is Haruhi a girl?

_Everyone except for Hunny, who is chasing Sven around the room looks at Fly_

Tamaki: (_stuttering and turning red) _What? Why do you say that! Haruhi is all male! 100 percent!

Vrenili: no, she is not. I can tell because you are all red in the face. And obvious liar. Why don't you want us to know she is a girl?

_Sven and Hunny are now happily eating cake_

Kyoya: Well, long story short, Haruhi is paying off a very large debt by working for the host club as a boy.

_Hunny walks over to Vrenili and Fly._

Hunny: hey, Fly-chan, 'Nili-chan! Wanna eat some cake with me? We have chocolate, vanilla, lemon, and strawberry!

_(They walk over to eat cake with Hunny and Sven.) _

_(A few hours later, in the girl's room)_

Vrenili: these people are nice but kinda..

Fly; interesing?

Vrenili: exactly. i wonder what it will be like living with them...

_A/N so what do you think? i know it is not the best but...please comment! :P _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_At night..._

Sven: _*yawns*_ Whoo, I'm _tired!_

Kyoya: if you are ready to go to sleep, then Hunny's chauffeur will drive you to his house. That is where you will stay. Hunny will go home, too?

Vrenili: Wait. Did you say Hunnys' _chauffeur? _

Hikaru: Of course! Duh!

Karou: You are not commoners. Don't you have a chauffeur?

Fly: Uh no. we are normal people. Not "commoners". Not rich people.

Hunny: He's here! Come on, guys!

He picks up Usa-chan and heads out the door.

_Vrenili, Fly, and Sven follow, uncertain of what the Haninozuka house will be like.__**...**_

_**A/N this chapter is kinda short, but I will upload more soon! I am glad someone enjoyed it! Bye! :3**_


End file.
